


Sanctify

by alpacatracks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, And you also have a pizza, Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Byleth has muscles, CEO Edelgard, Edelgard is horny, F/F, Fingerfucking, Modern AU, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top My Unit | Byleth, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacatracks/pseuds/alpacatracks
Summary: "Aren’t you tired of telling others what to do? Don't you want to be roughed around for a change?"After a long day in the office, Edelgard needs a) a pizza and b) someone to relieve her of her stress. Byleth is happy to oblige on both counts.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Sanctify

Being the CEO of AdrestiaCorp, the most lucrative company in Fódlan, certainly had its perks. The view from Edelgard's office was one of them. From her desk on the 99th floor of Enbarr Tower, she could see the whole city beneath her, with its labyrinth of streets and galaxy of glittering lights. 

Of course, there were drawbacks too. She’d taken over her father’s position as CEO at age 21, and while it would’ve been tempting to sit back and let others do the hard work for her, Edelgard had been determined to revamp the company’s structure and image. Under her control, AdrestiaCorp had been transformed from a fading relic into an unstoppable business empire. And great success demanded great sacrifices, like working ridiculously long hours that saw her trapped in her office at almost midnight on a Thursday. 

She’d promised herself that she’d leave work earlier that day, not for the sake of her own health, but because she might finally get to see her wife outside the hours of darkness. Byleth worked as a freelance personal trainer at a gym downtown, which meant that she got to choose her own hours - a much more humane setup than Edelgard’s choice of career, even if she took home a fraction of the pay. For the fourth time that week, she would crawl into bed in the early hours of the morning, wrap her arms around her wife’s sleeping frame and whisper an _I’m sorry_ into her ear.

After downing another double espresso (her fifth that day; she blamed her Chief of Staff, Hubert, for inspiring her caffeine habit), Edelgard raced through her remaining emails. A quick glance at her schedule for the next day told her that she was locked in meetings from 9am to 3pm. She tried sneaking in a quick lunch break - 15 minutes of interrupted bliss in the middle of the chaos - but her action caused the entire screen to freeze, and no amount of keyboard smashing or ctrl+alt+deleting could fix it. 

Edelgard slammed the lid of her laptop shut and made a mental note to speak to the Head of IT, Linhardt. He was probably somewhere in the building, as he had the strange habit of working throughout the night only to turn up again at 1pm the next day. But there was no point in seeking him out now. Her laptop issues could wait until tomorrow.

She gathered up her things and was about to leave when she heard sounds coming from the shaft of her private lift. Strange, she thought: only a select few people had access to that lift. There was Hubert, of course; Ferdinand, the Chief Operating Officer; and her security staff. There was only one other person who was allowed to use the lift - someone who wasn’t even an employee of the company, but Edelgard had insisted that she be given access to all corners of the building. 

Sure enough, the doors of the lift crept open, and Byleth stepped out into the office. She was still dressed in her gym gear, her crop top showing off her perfectly toned abs and rippling arm muscles. 

Edelgard tried to conceal her delight at seeing her wife. “And what brings you here at this hour?” she asked.

“I just finished my late shift. Thought it’d be rude to pass by AdrestiaCorp HQ and not pay my wife a visit.” Byleth dropped her gym bag onto Edelgard’s desk. “And what can I do for you, Your Majesty?”

Edelgard stifled a smile. _Your Majesty_ was Byleth’s nickname for her: running a massive business sometimes felt like running a country. “What I’d really like is a pizza,” she mused. She hadn’t intended to say it out loud, but she couldn’t deny it: she was starving. Her mid-afternoon snack of saghert and cream felt like eons ago. 

Byleth slumped onto one of the office’s leather sofas and pulled out her phone, punching in the details of their usual pizza delivery place. They usually shared a pizza, but Edelgard was hungry enough for her own, and judging by the intensity of her wife’s usual workout sessions, Byleth would be too.

“Well, we have twenty minutes until the pizzas show up,” said Byleth. “How are you going to entertain me in the meantime, Mistress CEO?”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Whatever you want. Pretend I’m one of your most important clients.”

“You already are one of my most important clients. _The_ most important, actually. But I suppose I should offer you a drink, shouldn’t I?”

There was a glass cabinet on the opposite wall in which Edelgard kept a few select objects: the trophy she’d received when she’d won the _Fódlan Young Entrepreneur of the Year_ award at age 15 (there were others, of course, but she felt self-conscious about having them all on display), plus some glassware and a few bottles of old and expensive spirits. She cracked open an ancient bottle of whiskey and poured the golden-brown liquid into two glasses. 

“Cheers,” she said, clinking her glass against Byleth’s before taking a sip. It tasted like fire, but she continued to drink. She blamed Hubert, once again, for introducing her to the stuff.

Byleth was leaning back on the sofa, showing off the ridges of her abs, and Edelgard couldn’t hold back, the intoxicating heat of the whiskey pulsing through her blood. She placed her glass on the table, the residue clinging to the bottom, and clambered onto Byleth’s lap. She’d chosen a short dress that day, and the fabric rode up her thighs as she positioned them on either side of her wife’s legs. 

“Well, your Majesty. This _is_ an escalation,” teased Byleth. “Do you treat all your important clients like this?”

“Only the ones who order me pizza,” said Edelgard, her lips lingering close to Byleth’s ear. “And promise to fuck me in my office.” She littered small kisses along the curve of Byleth’s neck, inhaling the scent of fresh sweat.

Byleth’s hand crept up her inner thigh, caressing the lacy fabric of Edelgard’s underwear. “Mmm,” she said. “Someone’s wet already.”

 _Dammit_ , Edelgard thought . Why did her body have to give away her desires so easily? She lowered her own hand, deftly slipping her fingers under the waistline of Byleth’s gym leggings. “I could say the same for you,” she teased. “Looks like someone’s still sweaty from the gym as well.”

“Cheeky.” Byleth slipped her other hand under Edelgard’s chin and pulled her closer until their lips met. 

Edelgard used her tongue to tease open her wife’s lips, deepening the kiss. Byleth tasted of whiskey: fiery and hypnotic. She pulled away suddenly, almost breathless from the intensity of the kiss. “What are you going to do to me now?” she said,

“Well as much as I’d like to fuck you right here on this sofa,” said Byleth pensively. “It’d be a shame to let that beautiful view go to waste.”

She motioned towards the window and the seemingly never ending canvas of city lights. 

Edelgard didn’t need to be told twice. She paced over to the window, each step amplifying her sense of longing. As she did, she undid the zip of her dress and let the slip of crimson fabric fall to the floor. With deft fingers, she unfastened the clasp of her bra, ignoring the momentary sensation of how _good_ it felt to remove it after a long day of sweltering under the fluorescent lights of the company’s boardroom. 

She leaned back against the window, watching in anticipation as Byleth stripped down to her underwear. Edelgard slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties and stroked her with a fingertip, letting out soft moans as she did, while fighting the urge to lunge at Byleth and rip her remaining clothes off.

“Like what you see?” said Byleth playfully, registering Edelgard’s increasingly impassioned moans.

“Just get over here and fuck me,” said Edelgard through gritted teeth.

Byleth laughed as she undid her bra, her breasts spilling from the confines of the fabric. “Patience, Your Majesty. Anyway, aren’t you tired of telling others what to do?” She took a few measured steps towards Edelgard, letting her underwear drop to the floor as she did, her voice lowered until it was almost a whisper. “Don’t you want to be roughed around for a change?”

“Damn, Byleth, _yes-_ ”

“Then turn around,” Byleth growled, reaching round and giving Edelgard’s backside a forceful slap. 

Edelgard spun round obediently, her chest pressed against the cold pane of glass. She felt another shiver of arousal: after a day of giving orders, there was nothing she wanted more than to be bossed around and dominated by her _extremely_ hot wife.

She gasped as she felt the sensation of Byleth’s finger inside her, followed by another. Edelgard arched her back, forcing her wife’s fingers deeper inside her, her torso pressed against the window. The glass was bulletproof; there was no way she could fall through it. But the sight of the street looming hundreds of metres beneath them still made her heart race, the sense of peril turning her on even more. 

Another finger. Edelgard felt a momentary twinge of pain, but it was swiftly replaced by pleasure as Byleth nudged that sweet spot inside her. “Faster,” groaned Edelgard, her hands splayed against the glass. 

Byleth had been taking her time, playing Edelgard gently, like a well-tuned instrument. But now it seemed that she sensed her wife’s impatience, her desperation to be fucked to the point of climax. The glass was cold against Edelgard’s skin, but she could feel coils of heat - wet, pulsing heat - rising from beneath. Then she felt something else - Byleth’s other hand - cupping her chin, followed by a fingertip pressing between her lips.

_“Ask nicely.”_

“Please,” croaked Edelgard, not even embarrassed by how unusually high-pitched her voice sounded. “Please, Byleth. I want - I _need_ you to take me. _Hard._ ”

There came that low, guttural voice in her ear again. “As you wish.”

Immediately, Byleth increased the pace, the force of each thrust pressing Edelgard closer against the glass. As high up as they were, it was unlikely that anyone in the city below would be able to see them, but the internal walls of her office were also made from glass. Although the building was mostly empty and the CEO’s office wasn’t on most employees’ usual routes anyway, simply knowing that someone _could_ walk past and see her being pounded into oblivion by her wife only increased her arousal.

Edelgard felt herself creeping closer to the edge, and she pressed her hands more firmly against the glass to steady herself. “I’m close,” she gasped, relishing the sensation of Byleth’s free hand playing with her right nipple. “I need- I need-”

There was something about Byleth - specifically, sex with Byleth - that rendered even the CEO of AdrestiaCorp speechless at times.

“Oh yeah?” Edelgard felt a welcome jolt of pain as Byleth slapped her ass again, her other hand keeping up the unflinching pace. _That was going to leave a mark._ “You’re so good, El. Tell me what you need-”

_“I need you to touch me.”_

“Where?” Edelgard felt the soft caress of fingers against her breast again, fingers which then crept lower, tracing a path along her bare stomach. “Here?”

“No- _lower-_ ”

Byleth’s fingertips drew gentle, teasing patterns across her skin until they settled on her clit. The sensation of those fingers against her sweet spot was enough to push Edelgard over the edge. Her entire body shook as she came, intense bolts of pleasure rushing through her like tiny forks of lightning. She threw her head back involuntarily, not caring about the noises she was making (her office was soundproofed anyway), and rode out the remaining waves of her orgasm.

It took another minute for her head to clear, and she leaned forward, strands of hair encircling her face. As her vision grew less cloudy, she saw the maze of streets below crystallise beneath her. She turned around to see Byleth reclining - still fully naked - on the sofa, clutching her half-drunk glass of whiskey. 

Byleth gave Edelgard an accomplished grin. “Was that to your satisfaction, your Majesty?” she teased.

Edelgard staggered over to the sofa, noting the twinge of pain from her still-sensitive area. “That-” she said, as she slumped onto the sofa next to her wife “-was more than satisfying.”

“Almost as satisfying as a stuffed crust meat feast pizza?” Byleth said playfully. “I think we’ve got another ten minutes until the pizzas arrive. What are you going to do to entertain me until then?”

Edelgard gazed out at the blanket of lights below, the edges of her vision still blurry - whether it was from the whiskey or the orgasm, she couldn’t tell. “I could let you fuck me again,” she mused. “Maybe over the desk this time. Or I could return the favour…” Her hand crept across the top of Byleth’s thigh, settling in the soft, warm region between her legs. “I really should be making it up to you. Especially since I haven’t been home before eleven a single day this week.”

Byleth laughed. “You’ll have plenty of time to make it up to me later,” she said, resting her head against Edelgard’s shoulder. “For now, I can’t think of anything better than sitting next to my beautiful wife and looking out at this beautiful view.”

“Preferably with pizza,” added Edelgard, placing Byleth’s hand in hers.

“And more whiskey.”

“Well, if you _really_ insist-”

“I do. Sorry, Your Majesty.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: saghert and cream, multiple double espressos, whiskey and pizza are not exactly components of a balanced diet (don't worry, Byleth always reminds El to eat her vegetables when she's busy)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Also I'm on twitter now - @alpacagard (I have no idea what I'm doing but I enjoy talking about Edelgard jdfjjdssdj)


End file.
